<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait! Eddie can I talk to you? by Justwannawritesomeshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091778">Wait! Eddie can I talk to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwannawritesomeshit/pseuds/Justwannawritesomeshit'>Justwannawritesomeshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Beverly is amazing, Getting Together, IT AU, M/M, Richie and Eddie run away together, Ruining a wedding, fuck Sonia Kaspbrak, i object, the losers are sneaky, wedding au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwannawritesomeshit/pseuds/Justwannawritesomeshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is supposed to get married but the Losers have another plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait! Eddie can I talk to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this is also pretty cringey but I fucking love this concept. Also Beverly is the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were 23 years old. 23 seems like such a young age to do anything serious with your life but here they were, getting ready for Eddie's wedding. It's not like Eddie even wanted this he was just going along with what his mother wanted. She knew Eddie was... well let's just say different. She was the one that introduced him to Myra and she basically proposed for him. It all made Eddie sick to his stomach but he couldn't do anything. So he just shut up and did everything Myra and Sonia told him to do. </p><p>Richie thought it was all fucking bullshit. When Eddie asked him to be his best man he laughed thinking he was joking until he saw that look on Eddie's face. He almost said no. He should have said no but this was Eddie. He always knew this would happen but he thought he had at least another 7 years before it had to happen. Richie felt like he couldn't breathe but he sucked it up and said 'of course man how could I not'. And now here he was pinning a flower onto his suit jacket. Richie felt sick too but he also shut up and did what he was told. </p><p>Beverly walked into the room and felt the tension in the air. "Hey Richie can I talk to you for a moment?" She said with concern on her face. </p><p>"Yeah of course." He said and walked out of the room and followed her as she walked to an empty room down the hall. "What's up?" He said as soon as she closed the door. </p><p>"You can't let him go through with this." Bev said. </p><p>"What do you mean 'I can't'. He's a grown man if he wants to fuck up his life that's his choice. A choice he's already made." Richie said avoiding eye contact. This all hurt too much and he really didn't need to have this conversation right now.</p><p>"Richie I know how you feel about him. What if I told you he felt the same way?" She said. This made Richie look at her. </p><p>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Bev he's getting married, to a woman. Even if he did feel the same, which he doesn't, he wouldn't marry her and he definitely wouldn't ask me to be his best man. I can't fucking do anything. I just have to stand there and smile. Him marrying someone doesn't involve me and it definitely doesn't involve you." Richie said trying his best not to raise his voice. Making sure nobody would hear. </p><p>"Richie if you don't stop this I will. I'm not just gonna sit back and watch you two make this mistake." Beverly said. </p><p>"What do you mean you'll stop it? What are you going to do?" Richie asked. Beverly started towards the door and opened it. Before she left she looked back at Richie. </p><p>"I'm going to do whatever it takes." She said and left Richie alone. He didn't know exactly what to do so he went to find the most logical person he knew. Stan. Richie went back into the room where Eddie and the guys were getting ready in.</p><p>"Hey Stan I need to talk to you." Richie said with a fake smile. </p><p>"Why?" Stan asked. </p><p>"Stan please can I talk to you?" Richie asked. And all the guys looked at Richie immediately because he's not generally one to say please to them. That doesn't mean he is rude or anything but with the Losers manners are a foreign concept. </p><p>"Uh yeah sure." Stan said and followed Richie to the same room he had just talked to Bev in. "Dude what's going on are you okay?" </p><p>"Beverly has gone insane." Richie said. </p><p>"What do you mean by insane?" Stan asked. </p><p>"She basically just told me she's gonna ruin the wedding so Eddie doesn't marry Myra. She told me either I do something or she will. We have to stop her!" Richie said but it didn't seem to phase Stan. </p><p> "Oh yeah we all already know about that. You think we're actually letting this shit happen? I'm surprised you didn't come up with the plan yourself." Stan said. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Why would you want to ruin his wedding?" Richie asked. </p><p>"Because he doesn't want to get married. He doesn't even like Myra." Stan said as if it all made perfect sense. Of course it did make sense to Richie but it also didn't. He would never let himself believe that Eddie wouldn't get married to a woman someday, he just couldn't. </p><p>"I don't think you guys should do this. It's Eddie's choice whether he gets married or not." Richie said. </p><p>"I get where you're coming from but I know you know none of this is his choice. We're just giving him an out. If he takes it or not is up to him but we'd be horrible friends if we didn't give him this. You can't stop all of us so you might as well go along with it." Stan said and left the room leaving Richie alone again. This was all so fucked but also the chance Richie had been subconsciously praying for. He decided to let them do whatever it was they were going to do because it was true there was no way he could stop all 5 of them by himself and he wasn't even sure he did want to stop them. </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>The ceremony had just started and so far all the Losers in on the plan hadn't done anything. Once the priest said 'if anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace' Beverly stood up.</p><p>"I object!" She yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at her with bewilderment. "Eddie I need to talk to you!" She yelled again. Eddie looked like a deer in headlights. Before he could speak Bev had taken his arm and started dragging him back into the house. "You guys got this?" She asked the losers who were in on it and they nodded and followed her until she went inside and barricaded all the entrances into the house. This stopped a very angry Sonia and Myra from entering. Richie just watched everything happen and had no idea what was going to happen. Some of the guest were looking up at him still standing in the front trying to figure out what was happening. He decided he didn't like this and walked over to Ben. </p><p>"Dude what the fuck are you guys gonna do?" Richie asked. </p><p>"Well we're gonna stop this wedding." Ben said nonchalantly. </p><p>*Inside the house* </p><p>"Bev what's going on?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"You can't marry Myra." She said absolutely. </p><p>"Do you care to elaborate?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"Why are you marrying her?" Bev asked. Eddie didn't know exactly what to say. At least anything Beverly would accept. </p><p>"Because it's the right thing to do. It's what I'm supposed to do. Why shouldn't I marry her?" Eddie said. </p><p>"You don't love her. Eddie I know she's not the person you want to be up there with. And if you cared at all for yourself or him you would call this off." She said. He knew what she was saying was true. At the same time he couldn't call this off without any confirmation from Richie and he's not getting that anytime soon. </p><p>"Look I appreciate what you're trying to do I really do but Richie doesn't feel the same way and if he did I would be talking to him right now not you. Face it Bev, it's just never gonna happen." Eddie said and turned to leave. </p><p>"Oh my god you both are ridiculous. Eddie if you do this I promise you that you'll be stuck in that marriage forever or until she wants out because I know you're too much of a good man to leave. Don't let that happen." Beverly begged. </p><p>"You know you're probably right but there's nothing I can do at this point." Eddie said and left before Bev could say anything. He walked outside to see all the Losers barricading the doors. Well almost all. Richie was just standing next to Ben talking to him. They all saw him walking and followed him.</p><p>Eddie walked back to the podium and told the priest to continue. Richie's heart broke. It broke more than when Eddie told him he was getting married. It broke more than it had ever broke before. And in the middle of his self pity fest he saw Eddie's face. He looked like he wanted to die. </p><p>"Eddie do you take Myra to be y---"</p><p>"Wait!" Came flying out of Richie's mouth before he could even think. Eddie turned and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified but also hopeful. "Eddie can I talk to you?" Richie asked and grabbed Eddie and dragged him with him without waiting for the answer. The Losers seemed to catch on pretty quick and followed the same procedure as before. Once they were inside Richie knew he had to say something but all that came out was, "Don't marry her." The air felt so thick and his heart was racing. </p><p>"Why?" Was all Eddie could manage to say. </p><p>"You just, you shouldn't marry her." Richie answered. His throat was dry now. </p><p>"Can you give me a reason why?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"Yeah I can think of a million reasons." Richie answered. </p><p>"Then please tell me because if you don't give me a reason, a real reason, then I'm gonna have to go back out there and do this. I can't just leave without a reason, you know I can't." Eddie said. He waited about 10 seconds before he sighed and turned to walk away. Richie grabbed his wrist to stop him. </p><p>"You can't marry her please." Richie whispered afraid of his own voice. It sounded so broken. Eddie turned back to look at Richie. </p><p>"Richie you have to give me a reason." Eddie said. His voice also sounded broken. Tears started to threaten his eyes. Richie did the only thing he could. He pulled Eddie closer and kissed him. He kissed him like his life depended on it because that's what it felt like. And the best thing was Eddie started kissing back. This only fueled Richie on. They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. They separated and stared at each other. </p><p>"Is that a good reason?" Richie asked. </p><p>"Yeah that's a pretty good reason. What do we do now? Because I have a feeling my mother and Myra are expecting me to walk out that door but that's so not happening now." Eddie said. Richie thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Just outside Beverly's phone started ringing and she picked up as soon as she saw who was calling. </p><p>"Hey Bev me and Eddie need to get out of here like pronto. In your whole plan was there any escape route?" Richie asked. Beverly smiled, everything was coming together. </p><p>"Yeah do you still have those keys?" She asked. </p><p>"The ones to the honeymoon car?" Richie asked. </p><p>"Yes those ones." She answered. </p><p>"Yeah but that won't help if we can't get to the car." Richie said. </p><p>"I'm gonna come inside the house and explain it to you." Beverly said and hung up. On the outside of the house she went to Bill who was blocking the door to the kitchen. She made sure Myra and Sonia were both occupied at the other doors. She went inside and found Richie and Eddie in the living room. "Okay boys so here's the plan. I'm gonna go outside and up to the front and get everyone's attention. While I'm doing this Mike is gonna come to the front door where you two will be waiting. Once I've gotten everyone's attention Stan is gonna signal Mike from the side where he can see him. That's when Mike will knock two times and he'll sneak you out to the car and you'll simply leave. You're gonna drive a block away from Bill's and ditch the car there and take my car which is parked right there. Here's the keys. You're gonna drive out to Mike's place and wait there. The keys are under the mat. Nobody will think to look for you there. I'll take care of everything here. Once it's safe we'll all leave one by one until I can leave. I'll drive Richie's car back to Mike's. We'll all meet up there and figure out what to do from there." Beverly said. The two boys were completely impressed by her. </p><p>"Jesus Marsh do you like rob banks for a living or something cause that's like the perfect escape plan." Richie said. </p><p>"Thank you guys. Really thank you so much." Eddie said. </p><p>"What are losers for if they won't help you flee your wedding? Really Eddie it's no problem. I think I speak for everyone when I say we would do anything to make sure you don't marry Myra." Beverly said and turned to leave. Richie and Eddie walked over to the front door and watched as Bev walked back outside. Mike silently walked around to the front door and Stan walked to the side of the house. </p><p>She walked up to the front and everyone was watching her. "If I could have everyone's attention. Hello my name is Beverly Marsh. Some of you may not know me but I am one of Eddie's best friends," once everyone was paying attention to her she slightly tilted her head to the side telling Stan it was time. He waved at Mike who then knocked twice telling the two to open the door. Once they did Mike ushered them to the car. They heard Beverly talking to the crowd. "now while we wait on Eddie I'm gonna tell you a little about him." </p><p>"Okay now you're gonna open the doors really quietly and don't close them until you've turned the car on. Right when you turn the car on close the doors and floor it before anyone sees where you're going." Mike said. </p><p>"Okay thanks Mikey." Eddie said. </p><p>"No problem. And you should probably let Richie drive cause he'll drive faster than you." Mike said. Eddie just nodded and went along with it. They opened the car doors really slow and quiet. They slid in and put on their seatbelts. They looked at each other and nodded. Richie turned the car on and they shut their doors quickly. Richie pushed on the gas and sped away. Eddie turned around and waved at Mike who waved back. </p><p>"Holy shit we're actually doing this!" Eddie yelled in excitement.  </p><p>"Fuck yeah we are!" Richie yelled back. </p><p>Once the crowd heard the car Sonia jumped up and ran out front. When she got out there all she saw was an empty parking spot and two men talking to each other sharing a high five. </p><p>"WHERE'S THE CAR! WHERE'S MY EDDIE!" Sonia yelled. </p><p>"What car?" Stan asked. </p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT CAR! WHERE'S EDDIE!" She continued to yell. </p><p>"Wasn't he getting married just now?" Mike asked. This kept going on until Sonia gave up and got into her car and started to drive and look for Eddie. </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>They made it to the block away from Bill's quite fast. They got out and into Bev's car quite fast and drove to Mike's. They got there pretty quick as well. They got out and went into the house. Once they were inside they felt like they could properly breathe. </p><p>"That was probably the craziest thing I have ever done." Eddie said. </p><p>"Yeah me too." Richie responded. "Are you sure you're good with all of this?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah I am. I mean I'm definitely gonna get an earful from my mother but I can handle that. I was just you know waiting for the right reason to walk away and you gave it to me." Eddie said. </p><p>"Oh so in this situation it's my fault cool you're mom is totally gonna tear me apart when she finds out." Richie joked. "You're worth it though." </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>This time Eddie kissed Richie first. In between the kisses Richie could hear Eddie mumble 'thank you' over and over again. They were interrupted by Stan walking through the front door. </p><p>"Oh god my eyes can't unsee that." Stan said. Richie just flipped him off. Eventually all the Losers trickled in. Once Bev arrived an official Losers club meeting commenced. </p><p>"Okay so what's the plan?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"Well my p-parents have that ca-cabin up north. You g-guys can g-go there for n-now." Bill suggested. </p><p>"That's perfect! Stay there for a couple of days until this all blows over. Myra will go back to New York for her job." Stan said. Richie looked to Eddie and was basically asking him if that's what he wanted to do. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Eddie said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>